


Old Pal

by Elvendork



Series: Friends in Us [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: Follow up to Miles and Miles: a look at the reactions of the rest of the toys and a peek into the possible future.





	Old Pal

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this mostly for myself and then thought I'd share just in case anyone else was interested too. I hope you enjoy it.

Jessie, Mr Potato Head, and Hamm are playing cards when it happens. It is evening, just beginning to get dark, and the Andersons are all out at Bonnie's school play (Pricklepants had been immensely pleased with Bonnie’s aptitude in drama). They are not expected home for another hour or two at least. 

 

Hamm looks up when Jessie freezes in the act of drawing a card from her hand - and then all the cards are scattered as she leaps to her feet, vaulting over Mr Potato Head and sending his pieces flying. She doesn't pause to apologise, ignores the indignant shouts from his disembodied mouth - shimmies up the chair leg, scrambles onto the desk and across to the windowsill - palms flat against the glass, she leans against it, trying to see, and then - 

 

‘Buzz! Get up here and give me a hand!’

 

\- she is wrenching at the window frame, trying to drag it open - she is not strong enough on her own but hasn't got the attention to spare for explaining -  she saw - she thought she saw -

 

Together they manage to haul the window open, and then he is there, he is climbing over the ledge, and -

 

‘It  _ is _ you!’ Jessie throws her arms around Woody so enthusiastically they both almost topple out of the window; it is only Bo pushing them back inside which prevents disaster.

 

‘It’s me,’ says Woody, wrapping his arms as tightly as they will go around the cowgirl and grinning into her shoulder.

 

‘What are you  _ doing _ here?’ Jessie pulls back and punches Woody’s arm; he frowns and rubs it for show more than because it hurts. He cannot stop smiling. The others are gathering around on the floor below, exclaiming in wonder and disbelief, and before he can stop her Bo is leaping from the windowsill, somersaulting in midair, and landing neatly among them on the carpet. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie follow somewhat less elegantly.

 

‘Just checking in,’ Bo replies easily.

 

‘We didn’t think we were ever going to see you again!’ Rex cries, trying and failing to sound severe.

 

‘Really?’ Woody asks, going for doubtful even though he himself had felt the same until just a few weeks ago. Whether by accident or design, his eyes fall on Buzz as he says this.

 

‘Never doubted you for a second,’ Buzz shakes his head, clapping a hand on Woody’s back - too hard, as always, sending the cowboy stumbling forwards.

 

The greetings that follow are loud, clamouring, and confusing; Woody and Bo lose track of how many hands they shake, how many hugs are bestowed upon them. Slinky’s tail is wagging so fast it is a blur; Jessie has to pull Bullseye back from licking Woody’s face twice. They repeat the same things over and over, hear the same stories, and none of them care. For now, being together is enough.

 

‘You should join the Roundup!’ Trixie exclaims eventually, when they have all quieted down somewhat. They are sitting in a rough circle on the floor below the window, having settled more or less where they first landed on entry. 

 

‘... Am I missing something?’ Woody asks uncertainly, as the other toys make enthusiastic sounds of agreement.

 

‘Trixie has been teaching us all about the Book of Faces,’ Buzz starts to explain, but Mr Potato Head rolls his eyes and interrupts.

 

‘ _ Facebook _ ,’ he corrects irritably.

 

‘...That,’ Buzz agrees. 

 

‘And we thought we could have something similar,’ Jessie puts in.

  
  


‘It’s not exactly  _ Facebook _ ,’ Trixie points out, ‘but it’s an online messaging system. Velocistar helped set it up.’

 

‘I’m sorry, I’m still lost. It’s called the Roundup?’

 

‘The Space Ranger here -’ Mr Potato Head jerks his thumb at Buzz, ‘- wanted to call it the Cadets -’

 

‘But the new Sheriff overruled him,’ Slinky finishes approvingly. 

 

‘It just fits better,’ Jessie puts in defensively. When Woody still looks confused (Jessie has to admit, the look Bo gives him is  _ adorable _ ), she begins to explain properly. ‘Trixie talks to Velocistar 237 on the computer, right?’

 

‘Right.’ Woody is with her so far; he remembers vividly his first encounter with Bonnie’s toys.

 

‘Well, we thought it would be a good idea for all of us to have something like that. Then if someone gets lost, or we get separated…’ she trails off suggestively.

 

‘That,’ says Woody slowly, ‘is… brilliant.’ He is in awe. He looks to Bo; not asking for permission, but as though searching for confirmation that this could actually be possible. Can they really have freedom  _ and _ connection?

 

‘Sign us up,’ Bo grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and thought, why not? (I figure Woody and Bo can sneak into a library or use a lost mobile phone or something.)   
> May or may not expand further with details of/messages in the Roundup...


End file.
